fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Temple of Shadows
The Temple of Shadows was built after the destruction of the Chapel of Skorm. The Temple of Shadows is the exact opposite of the Temple of Light and is based under the destroyed cathedral in Rookridge. The original cult was a powerful and feared entity, but was disbanded after the loss of most of its members in a demon-summoning gone wrong. The new Temple of Shadows was recently established by Cornelius Grim, but has yet to reach the infamy of its predecessor as most of its members are upper-class twits for whom evil is a hobby. Here you may sacrifice people, monks, even your own spouse at the Wheel of Unholy Misfortune for sacrificial points, as part of the Sacrificing to the Shadows quest. When you have 2000 points, you may sacrifice your spouse between midnight and 1 a.m. to receive The Maelstrom. If the player goes through the Defender of the Light quest, then the cult falls apart. All the player can do is enter the Temple and fight shadow creatures and a banshee in the lower levels. If they don't do the Defender of the Light quest, then they have the option to buy the Temple of Shadows for approximately 100,000 gold after returning from the Tattered Spire. If the hero does not complete Oakfield Massacre or Defender of the Light before going to the Spire, the Temple of Light will still be destroyed and haunted by Hollow Men and Shadows upon your return. The Temple of Shadows is run by Cornelius Grim and different shadow-worshippers. According to members of the Temple, they have special events such as Torture Tuesday and Friday night Poker. If a female hero joins the guild, the worshipper tells her she is the first and only female member of the temple. Possible Sacrifices Those marked with a † sign count as a villager being killed in your stats. *Change Gender *Decapitate † *Impale † *Petrify *Reduce to Ash † *Shock *Turn to Chicken *Turn to Shadow Notes *It is not possible to lead any of the Shadow-worshippers into the Wheel of Misfortune. *If you kill a shadow-worshipper outside the temple you will receive evil points. *Any crimes committed in the Temple of Shadows will not count and will not appear in the logbook stats. *Since there is no autosave after sacrificing, you can save your game, pull the lever, and If you are not happy with the type of sacrifice that occurs, quit without saving, and try again. *It's actually possible, though unlikely, to sacrifice the same person multiple times with repeated sex change spins. *It is possible to buy both the Temple of Light and the Temple of Shadows, though this may only be a glitch experienced on some game discs, and the Temple Of Shadows is still disbanded and overrun by shadows. It is not possible to lead any of the Shadow-worshippers into the Wheel of Misfortune. The required steps are: *#Gaining entrance into the Temple Of Shadows. *#Sacrificing at least four or more NPCs at the Wheel Of Misfortune. *#Going to Oakfield and completing the Defender of the Light quest. *#Leave for the Spire, and when you come back you should be able to buy both temples. *During an assassination contract, if you sacrifice the person you are meant to assassinate at the temple of shadows, via the wheel, there is a chance that it will not count for your contract and the person will re-appear or the game will create a new person with the same name to take his/her place, this can be useful if you wish to get more sacrificial points. This exploit definitely works if the wheel lands on the' sex change' option. Trivia *The Temple of Shadows was known as the Temple of Evil in the early stages of Fable II's development. *Rob Watson, Senior Environment Artists at Lionhead Studios, made a ruined abbey as a filler in a level which ended up being the Temple of Evil. *During development the Temple of Evil was placed in different regions. At first it was placed on a mountain next to Bower Lake. Then it was placed in Dunecrest, a region which was replaced by Rookridge where the temple's name was changed to Temple of Shadows. *One of the loading screens in Fable II states: What's with these new temples anyway? I found this nasty monk under my bed worshipping the shadow. Nutter. - Overheard from a citizen of Albion. In Fable III, villagers can sometimes be overheard making this same remark. See Also *Temple of Light *Temple of Shadows the Book Category:Fable II Property Category:Fable II Locations Category:Temples